


fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of six sentence shorts that I've written.  Subjects and ratings vary by prompt.  The first chapter is the table of contents.  Explicit shorts are marked with an '*'





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Day](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/gifts), [Thordisx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thordisx/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've prompted me for Bucky/Jane/Steve in the last two years, chances are, your ficlet is here. <3
> 
> If you are looking for your prompt, just hit 'ctrl + f' to bring up the search bar and type in your tumblr url to find your prompt. 
> 
> I have them all linked so you don't even have to use the drop down bar! Shiny, right? ;)

1\.  Table of Contents

2\. [Mermaids AU for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8326687/chapters/19071286)

3\. [College Biochemistry Lab Partner AU for thordisx](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8326687/chapters/19071310)

4\.  "[If I have a heart attack, it's because of you two!" for thordisx](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8326687/chapters/19071334)

5\.  '[Back rubs' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8326687/chapters/19071343)

6\.  '[Moving in' for thordisx](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8326687/chapters/19071436)

7\.  '[Coffee' for thordisx](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8326687/chapters/19071463)

8\. [Rock Star AU for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8326687/chapters/19071496)

9\. [Timer Soulmates AU for thordisx](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8326687/chapters/19071526)

10\.   ***** "[I wanted to show you guys some better uses for chocolate syrup" for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8326687/chapters/19071616)

11\.  "[If Buck finds out, he's going to kill us" for thordisx](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8326687/chapters/19071661)

12\.  '[Raking leaves' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8326687/chapters/19071691)

13\.  '[Halloween costumes' for thordisx](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8326687/chapters/19071748)

14\.  '[Pumpkin pie' for thordisx](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8326687/chapters/19071784)

15\.   ***** '[Lick' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8326687/chapters/19071811)

16\.   ***** '[He undresses her with his eyes' for thordisx](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8326687/chapters/19071910)

17\. [Creepy Hotel AU for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8326687/chapters/19266649)

18\.  '[Bad Luck' for thordisx](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8326687/chapters/19334848)

19\.  '[Gluttony' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8326687/chapters/21351215)

20\.  '[The overheard remark' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8326687/chapters/21562286)

21\.   ***** '[Dirty talk' for iamartemisday ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8326687/chapters/21744083)

22\.  '[Meet-cute' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8326687/chapters/22736102)

23\.  '[Livin' on a Prayer' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8326687/chapters/23649507)

24\.   ***** '[Restraints; Sex Pollen' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8326687/chapters/24336483)

25\.  '[Truly Madly Deeply' for thordisx](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8326687/chapters/25425432)

26\.   ***** '[Dirty Talk; Part 2' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8326687/chapters/26098173)

27\.  '[Timer Soulmate AU' for thordisx](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8326687/chapters/26098200)

28\.  '[Neighbor needs curtains AU' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8326687/chapters/26627856)

29\.  '[Renting a Cabin' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8326687/chapters/27389196)


	2. Mermaids AU for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147518652044/buckyjanesteve-mermaid-au).

Jane breached the water, slinging her hair back and swimming for her favorite rock.  The one where she could lay back and see all the stars and still drape her tail in the water.  

It was at that precise moment that there were two large splashes in the water behind her, off the abandoned dock.  She turned, in hopes of seeing them again.  Hoping it was them, Steve and Bucky, and not someone else.  

She slid off the rock and back into the water, watching them on the sly, because while she hoped to one day, she still hadn’t worked up the courage to talk to them.  


	3. College Biochemistry Lab Partners AU for thordisx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147548625394/stevejanebucky-au-college-biochemistry-lab).

“There’s an odd number in the class…you won’t mind having two lab partners, will you, Ms. Foster?”  Dr. Banner looked stretched to the limit, between having this kind of problem in his AP Biochem class and then having to actually solve it.  

Jane nodded her head, shrugging.  “No problem, Dr. Banner.”  She rolled her eyes inwardly; she was such a pushover.  

“Thank you, thank you…” he motioned behind her.  “Rogers?  Barnes?  You’ll be with Ms. Foster.”  

She turned, swallowing thickly because her mouth had gone dry.  And as the two very nice-looking fellows who were to be her lab partners sat down, she thought that maybe, MAYBE she was being rewarded for being a pushover.  Just maybe.  


	4. "If I have a heart attack is because of you two!" for thordisx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147868923804/stevejanebucky-if-i-have-a-heart-attack-is).

They grinned widely.  They were each holding a bouquet of flowers out like a peace offering. For scaring her.  For waiting here for her in the dark.  To ambush her with gifts.  

“Do the flowers make up for it at all?” asked Steve.  

“Because, we can do better, we have other stuff too,” Bucky added.  

Jane crossed her arms over her chest.  “You scared me.  In my office.” 

“We have really good other stuff…” Bucky continued. Steve nodded.  

She arched an eyebrow and leaned back against the counter. “Show me.”   


	5. 'Back Rubs' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148550560749/buckyjanesteve-14).

Steve’s hands were feather light on her back while Bucky rubbed at the stubborn knot in her neck.  Jane could feel the tension melting away every second.  

She inhaled sharply when Steve found another spot of tension, down in her lower back.  He pressed on it firmly with his thumb

By the time they were through, Jane felt like a brand new person.  A brand new person who wanted to return the favor.  She sat up, stretched and reached for Steve.  “Your turn.”  


	6. 'Moving In' for thordisx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148597991589/stevejanebucky-15-moving-in-d).

Bucky dropped a box onto the sofa.  “Do you think you have enough books, Janey? Geez, at this rate, I’ll be able to skip leg day…”  

She glanced around the room, counting the boxes he’d placed in front of the bookcases in their living room. “No, actually…there should be two more boxes somewhere…”  

At that precise moment, Steve leaned against the doorway, two rather large boxes in his arms.  “You know…Jane…if I see another box marked ‘books’, I might just leave it on the truck…”  


	7. 'Coffee' for thordisx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148606202599/stevejanebucky-teacoffeehot-chocolate-d).

Jane ordered for them at the coffee shop.  Her German was better than either of theirs.  

Bucky and Steve were left to admire the view from the front window.  So far, their tour of Europe was going pretty well.  True, it was a research trip on Jane’s part, but the three of them had found plenty of time to spend doing romantic things.  

By the time she’d returned with their drinks, they’d already decided where they wanted to go next. The Brandenburg Gate.  


	8. Rock Star AU for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148946628534/buckyjanesteve-rock-star-au).

Jane squealed when Bucky goosed her from behind.  “Hey…stop that!  I’m trying to make sure all the equipment gets on the truck…I don’t to leave anything behind again…”  

“We have roadies for this, Jane,” Bucky reminded her gently.  “We should be relaxing on the tour bus, getting ready for the second half of the tour…”

“Yeah, plus, we only left an amp that time,” Steve added.  “Amps can be replaced.  I’d rather if you weren’t stressed to the max 100% of the time…”  

Jane snorted.  “With you two to look after, 100% is a conservative estimate of my stress levels…”  


	9. Timer Soulmate AU for thordisx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148996061804/buckyjanesteve-timer-soulmate-au).

Jane had been to the Aerospace Museum a million times.  It was practically her happy place.  

So, on the morning her timer was going to go off, it was the first place her feet took her.  

She met them (yes them, apparently it was a thing that could happen) in front of the space shuttle exhibit. They all three had reached for a pamphlet at the same time.  

Steve and Bucky were their names.  

And Jane couldn’t wait to get to know them.  


	10. *"I wanted to show you guys some better uses for chocolate syrup." for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149569504079/buckyjanesteve-i-wanted-to-show-you-guys-some).

Bucky was pretty sure this was the best use for chocolate syrup that he could think of.   Something about licking the sweet, sticky syrup from Jane’s skin…yeah, she was better than ice cream.

He wasn’t exactly certain how long it took them to cross the floor once the syrup hit the top of her breasts, but it was probably some kind of record.

All he knew was that it was the start of the stickiest afternoon any of them had spent together.  

And he also knew the sound Jane made when he sucked her nipple into his mouth.  He had that sound memorized.


	11. “If Buck finds out, he’s going to kill us.” for thordisx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149677515929/stevejanebucky-if-buck-finds-out-hes-going-to).

“Okay…well…let’s just…pretend this never happened…” Jane nodded, almost convincing herself that they hadn’t done anything wrong, but then she turned towards the empty plate on the counter.  “Uhhh, we can just say that we didn’t see any pie.”  

“I can’t lie to him. You know that…”  Steve looked around nervously.  “God, did we really eat that entire pie?”  

“It was really, REALLY good…” Jane said, licking her thumb.  “We could just wash the plate and pretend we don’t know anything about the pie.”

“Or you know, you could ‘fess up, because you’re both covered in chocolate…” Bucky murmured in her ear.  


	12. 'Raking Leaves' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 3 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149899040229/buckyjanesteve-raking-leaves).

“You know, this would be a lot easier if you’d stop tramping through all the piles I’m making…” Steve chastised.  

“You’re doing it wrong, Punk.  Everyone knows you have to make one big pile,” Bucky argued.

“But they’re so spread out. It’s easier to make smaller piles and then stuff them in bags…”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Fine, let’s just pick a process and pick it quickly before people start showing up for the bonfire…”  

Jane pushed off the tree she was leaning against and grabbed the plastic bag in Steve’s hand, dumping it back on the ground.  “There. Let’s just leave them on the ground. It’s festive.”  She shrugged at both of them.  


	13. 'Halloween Costumes' for thordisx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150180485286/buckyjanesteve-halloween-costumes).

Jane tucked the stuffed dog into her basket, checking once again that the braids she’d done in her hair weren’t coming undone.  She wasn’t exactly the best at braiding.  

Bucky and Steve were practically finished, with Steve touching up the silver makeup on Bucky’s face.  

While the Wizard of Oz wasn’t exactly her first choice…it seemed to make her boys happy.  And really, that was all she was going for in terms of costumes this year.  With Steve as the Scarecrow, Bucky as the Tin-Man and herself as Dorothy…well.  All they were missing was the cowardly lion.

In a burst of creative genius, she plucked her stuffed lion off the pillow in the bedroom, tucking it under Bucky’s arm.  “There,” she said definitively.  “Now we’re ready.”  


	14. 'Pumpkin Pie' for thordisx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150181641592/buckyjanesteve-pumpkin-pie).

“Is it done yet?” asked Jane, sniffing the air.  “It smells…heavenly…”  

Bucky snapped a dishtowel at Steve, who was trying to peek into the oven.  “It has fifteen minutes left, so unless you want to eat it with a straw…you need to wait.”  

“Pumpkin pie milkshakes would be amazing though…” Jane said, propping her head on her hand.  

“One thing at a time, Doll…”


	15. *'Lick' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151035679364/buckyjanesteve-14).

Jane whimpered when Steve began to flick her nipple with his tongue.  Of course, it was precisely the same moment that Bucky began to flutter his between her legs, so she wasn’t sure which of the two was the cause of the whimper.  The fact still stood: she was whimpering.  Whimpering and clutching the headboard with her hands as her feet slid on the sheets.  

She tensed up, feeling her release begin to creep up on her.  

Of course, Bucky chose that precise moment to slow down, which made her want to scream.  But for completely different reasons than before.


	16. *'He undresses her with his eyes' for thordisx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From [this post](http://pixiedurango.tumblr.com/post/141364204257/sexy-prompts). 
> 
> Originally posted on 26 May 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/144988684709/33-stevejanebucky).

Bucky knew it wasn’t exactly polite.  But when he already knew what she looked like under those clothes, was it wrong?  

Jane was in her pajamas, cuddling on the couch with Steve.  Tank top and pink striped pants.  No bra. And he knew that because she kept it nice and cool in their apartment, and the outline of her nipples was clear as day right there.  Both of them.

God, he just wanted to strip her clothes off her.  Reveal those perky breasts that he loved so much.  Pink nipples and pale skin.  

Pull down those pajama pants to see if she had panties on.  

Didn’t look like it from here.  

She’d have nothing covering her up from his hungry gaze.  

He shifted uncomfortably in the chair, tearing his eyes from her and back to the T.V.  But he looked back when she giggled.  

Steve was strumming one of her nipples through the tank top, glancing over at Bucky and smirking.  

Jane laughed again, reaching down to tug up on the hem of her tank top and pull it up and over her head. “We figured since you were ogling me, we should give you a show…” She pressed her palm against the bulge in Steve’s sweatpants.  

“It’s not polite to stare, Buck…” he chastised, twisting so Jane’s breasts were within reach of his mouth. He sucked one between his lips and released it with a pop.  

“It’s not polite to start without me either…” Bucky snorted and sat back in the chair, palming himself through his pants.  “Alright, I’m watchin’.  Where’s my show?”  


	17. Creepy Hotel AU for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152448176399/buckyjanesteve-creepy-hotel-au).

“The bathroom smells like mold…” Jane said, exiting said bathroom while pinching her nose closed. “It’s gross.”  

“Well, it’s just for tonight.  I don’t think any major damage is going to be done from one night…” Steve said calmly.

“That’s what you think…” Bucky said, peeking out the window.  “I’m fairly certain we stumbled into some kind of pocket universe.  Either that, or what that guy’s doing to that ice machine SHOULD have alerted someone by now…” 

“AND, the bathroom smells like mold…” Jane repeated.  

Steve sighed, reaching for his bag.  “Fine. We’ll keep driving.”  

“THANK YOU,” the other two groaned.    


	18. 'Bad Luck' for thorsdisx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152521518049/buckyjanesteve-bad-luck).

Jane swore and rubbed at her eyes, regretting it immediately.  “Why did I do that?”  She dropped the knife on the counter, the partially de-seeded jalapeno pepper still there on the cutting board.  

She reached for a towel, pressing it to her eyes.  

“It’s that bad luck that you’re due…”  Steve teased, opening the fridge and grabbing the milk, which he doused onto a clean towel and held out to her.  “That’s what you get for breaking that mirror.”  

Bucky had taken over chopping duty while Jane pressed the milk-towel to her still itchy and now burning eye.  He shook his head, “I’m tellin’ ya, Janie.  You need to be more careful…”  

“You’re both nuts,” she scoffed.  “That’s a silly superstition and there is a perfectly logical explanation for why all this stuff’s been happening to me.”  She punctuated the sentence by stubbing her toe on the edge of the kitchen island and disappearing with a muffled curse behind it.  


	19. 'Gluttony' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155790189289/buckyjanesteve-gluttony).

“Can you pretty please make another one of those pies?” Bucky pleaded.  

“Which pies?” Jane asked, pencil in her mouth as she read over some lab report.  She marked it with the pencil.  

“The cherry one…” Steve finished for him.  “It was really good.”  

“Isn’t it a little stereotypical that my boys want more of my cherry pie?” she asked with a smirk.  


	20. 'The overheard remark' - for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156609371789/buckyjanesteve-the-overheard-remark).

“He’d sleep through the apocalypse if we weren’t around to wake him…” Steve muttered under his breath, reaching down to shake Bucky’s shoulder.  “Wake up, Buck.  Rise and shine!”  

“I’m going to pour this water on him if he doesn’t get a move on…I don’t EVER get vacation time and I am taking advantage of this,” Jane said pointedly, taking a sip from her water bottle.  

“Pour that on me and no one is getting out of this bed any time soon…”  Bucky retorted, his eyes still closed.  

“Oh, wouldja look at that? Sleeping Beauty is finally awake!” Steve exclaimed.  

“He’s been awake, you punk. And I wouldn’t sleep through any apocalypse either,” Bucky assured both of them.  


	21. *'Dirty talk' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156915209089/buckyjanesteve-dirty-talk).

The elevator had to be moving slower today than usual.  

Or maybe it was the fact that Jane had a super soldier in each ear, whispering positively dirty things that made her want to push the emergency stop button just to take them up on some of it.  

“I want to lick you until you’re quivering for it…” Bucky murmured.  “Gonna get you right where you wanna be and then I’ll back off…”  

Jane reached over to rub her hand over the front of his pants, feeling his stiff cock, right there…ready for her in this elevator.  

Steve’s teeth tugged at her other earlobe.  “When he gets done with you, I’m gonna take you over the back of the couch.  Let him watch me give you what you want…you like it when he watches, Janey?”  

She released her lip, not realizing until that moment that she was biting it.  “I like it when he watches, but I also like taking you both…”  

In the end, it was Steve who hit the emergency stop button.


	22. 'Meet-cute' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158216094044/buckyjanesteve-meet-cute).

Tony tapped her on the shoulder, shoving a drink into her hand and pushing her away from the bar towards two men.  “Go mingle, Jane. Talk to Steve and Bucky.  They’re sullen too.  You’ll have a lot in common..”  

Jane widened her eyes, taking a sip from the drink, in disbelief that she was about to talk to Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.  She supposed this was her life now.  “Hi…” she offered weakly.  

They both smiled and started talking simultaneously.  And apologizing simultaneously.  And talking again.  Simultaneously.  

Steve placed his hand on Bucky’s arm.  “Let’s try that again…I’m Steve.”  

“Bucky,” Bucky said with a nod before he took another sip of his beer.  

“Jane,” She pointed to herself, feeling better already.  


	23. 'Livin' on a Prayer' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159647786054/buckyjanesteve-livin-on-a-prayer).
> 
> Song is 'Livin' on a Prayer' - Bon Jovi.

Jane had to admit, she wasn’t really thrilled about having to wait tables again.  She was a Nobel Prize winning scientist.  Or she was, anyway.  Before she ended up in witness protection with Bucky and Steve in this podunk nothing town in Midwest, USA.  

Not only was she not thrilled about her new job as a server in a greasy spoon, she was terrible at it.  She had zero people skills, so her tips sucked.  She couldn’t help but think that Darcy would have been amazing at this.  

But Darcy wasn’t here.  Bucky and Steve were.  And Steve couldn’t work because he was so recognizable.  So here they were.  

She was doing this for them.  For her boys.  She could smile and kiss butt for tips if it meant they were all safe and sound.  

Jane forced a smile for her next table, and was greeted by one in return.  

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all…


	24. *'Restraints; Sex Pollen' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160537028389/buckyjanesteve-16-17).

Jane writhed on the table, in complete disbelief that the hormone enhancer had worked so quickly.  She’d been expecting a grace period of at least a few minutes.  She’d have to time it later when they watched the video.  

Bucky was unzipping his jeans, stepping up to the table and pressing up into her.  She sighed in relief, feeling an almost primal need to thrust her hips.  But she couldn’t, restrained as she was.  

Steve’s hand was moving over the growing bulge in his sweats, his eyes dark and on Bucky as he thrust in and out of her.  

“Come here…” she murmured, licking her lips.  “Come here, Steve…”


	25. 'Truly Madly Deeply' for thordisx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 June 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/145738111479/stevejanebucky-truly-madly-deeply-savage).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQnAxOQxQIU), "Truly Madly Deeply" by Savage Garden.

"When's this thing supposed to start?" asked Steve, clapping his hands together a couple of times.  His breath formed white clouds in front of him. 

"In a few minutes..." Jane said again, for the umpteenth time.  She was gazing into the sky in awe.

"You don't ever get tired of havin' your head in the clouds, do ya, Sweetheart?"  Bucky slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. 

She smiled, looked back and forth between the two of them for a split second before gazing up into the sky again.  "I've usually got my head in a lab, or staring at a screen.  It's a novelty to see it in person..." 

The wind was picking up, blowing cold air over the three of them, where they were huddled in this clearing, about a hundred paces from their campsite.  There was a meteor shower that was supposed to happen any minute and up here in the mountains, they could actually see the night sky. 

Jane shifted a little, seating herself on the grass and leaning back on her hands. 

Steve and Bucky both took spots on either side of her, twining limbs together to keep warm and to support her back so she could lay back more if she wanted.  They'd all seen meteor showers before, but this was a first together.  A first for camping, a first for an actual trip together.  Lots of firsts and Steve had to wonder if the other two were taking this in as much as he was.  He had to think they were. 

Jane reached over, grasping his hand with her gloved one.  Squeezing as she pointed with her other hand.  "Look!  Did you see it?" 

He hadn't.  He'd been looking at her.  And Bucky.  At someone he'd been looking for all his life and at someone who had been there all along. 

But he looked up into the glittering sky, thrilling slightly as more and more meteors shot across it.  Jane's enthusiasm was contagious. 

"Whew...how many are there?" Bucky wondered aloud. 

"Approximately 365,870..." Jane answered. 

"Really?" 

She laughed, "I have no idea..." 

"Sounded like you knew what you were talkin' about..." 

"Well, I DO have a degree in something pertaining to this..." 

"Huh...good to know..." Steve interjected with a grin.  Jane laughed and pulled him down for a kiss.  Her lips felt cool against his face.  And as soon as they touched him, they were gone, treating Bucky to the same before she twisted to lay herself across both their laps.  Her head in Bucky's, her thighs across Steve's.

It was cold.  And there was a nice big sleeping bag in the tent with their names on it...along with many activities that one could use to warm up on a cold night. 

"So..." Steve ventured, stroking Jane's denim-clad thigh, "When's this thing supposed to end?" 


	26. *'Dirty Talk' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/162887890389/for-iamartemisday-part-1-is-here-ship).

Jane swirled her tongue over the head of Bucky’s cock, making him moan loudly and reach down to stroke his fingers through her hair.  Steve’s hips were rocking into hers from behind. The soft, wet sounds of their union were some of the loudest in the elevator.  

It was the best of both worlds really.  She had them both, and they could both watch the reflections in the walls of the elevator.  

They were going to have to get FRIDAY to delete the security footage, though…


	27. 'Timer Soulmate AU; Part 2' for thordisx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163181952375/times-up).

“We’ve been waiting a pretty long time…” Bucky said with a smirk.  

“How long?” Jane asked, taking a sip of her iced coffee.  They intrigued her.  She’d heard of them of course.  Who hadn’t heard of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes?  

But she’d never really gotten around to meeting them on the few occasions she’d come to the Avengers complex.  She supposed this was why.  She wasn’t meant to.  

Bucky and Steve looked at each other and shrugged.  “Well, I didn’t get a timer until I woke up from being frozen…”  

“And I didn’t get one until after the cryo…” Bucky continued.   

“But if we’re counting from before timers…like…eighty-four years, give or take…”  Steve said, taking a gulp of his coffee.

“Oh wow…” Jane said, exhaling roughly.  “Really puts  _my_  wait into perspective…” 


	28. 'Neighbor needs curtains AU' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164146534154/crucially-clarifying).

Clarification was crucial. Which was why Jane had to send back the curtains she’d ordered.  She hadn’t bothered to measure the windows.  And the sizes weren’t quite right.

She’d been meaning to order more, but it kept slipping her mind.  She only thought of it when she needed them.  

Like when she was in her bathroom, stepping out of the shower.  

“Curtains.  I forgot to buy curtains.”  She quickly grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around herself, glancing out the slightly fogged up bathroom window and seeing nothing in any of her neighbors’ windows.  

Well, there was one window with the shades pulled, but there wasn’t anyone standing in it, wide-eyed and staring at her, so it looked like she was in the clear.  

She took a deep breath and quickly left the room.  

* * *

The doorbell rang and she closed her laptop to go answer it.  

She opened the door to the sight of the two guys who lived in the house next door.  They’d introduced themselves as Steve and Bucky on the first day she’d moved in.  

Bucky held out an envelope while Steve explained that they’d never gotten her a housewarming gift, so they hoped she wouldn’t fault them for being late.  "Better late than never, I hope?“  he added at the end with a warm smile.  

"You didn’t have to get me anything!” she insisted while ripping open the envelope.  Inside was a pretty generic greeting card.  Fat bluebirds holding a welcome sign.  

Inside, they’d signed it and included a gift card to Bed, Bath and Beyond.  

“Thought maybe you could pick up some stuff you needed there…” Steve explained again, a bright smile on his face.  

“Like maybe  _curtains_ ,” Bucky implied.  

All the blood drained from her face.  "Oh my god…"   _They’d SEEN._

Steve immediately tried to minimize the damage.  "Or other things?“

"I am SO sorry…”  she began to gush, stepping back from the door and setting the card on the table by the door.  "I am so…SO sorry, that was probably the last thing you wanted to see…and…"  

Steve started sputtering a bunch of started sentences and then backtracking on each one.  Bucky placed his hand on his shoulder and interjected.  "Not at all.  We didn’t mind the view, doll.  We just…"  He shrugged.  "Didn’t want to see it  _that_  way.“  

"Oh…” she trailed off.  "Oh…OH!“  

Clarification was  _crucial_.    


	29. 'Renting a Cabin' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165228703414/a-wonderful-surprise).

“Can I take the blindfold off now?” asked Jane, trying to ascertain from sound and general road bumpiness where her boys were taking her.  

“Not quite,”  Steve replied.  "We’re almost there, though.  Promise.“  

"Thanks for being such a good sport, doll…” Bucky’s lips pressed against her temple and she relaxed into the seat to wait.  

A few minutes passed and then Bucky unceremoniously whipped the blindfold off and blinking, Jane took in the picturesque cabin amidst miles and miles of gorgeous fall foliage.  

“Surprise!” they said in unison, and Jane couldn’t hold back the glee that beamed across her face.

“How long are we here?” she asked, clapping her hands together.  

“A whole week.”  

“I love you both so much,” she breathed.


End file.
